


the moon and the morning after

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Halloween Week 2020, Accidental Mating Bond, Chuck is a Werewolf, M/M, Morning After, Werewolves, discussions of consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he’s been fighting himself for too long.day two of aew halloween week 2020
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	the moon and the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> for day two, prompt was werewolves and or vampires. i was actually going to write oc as a vampire for this one but it didn't end up working out with the story i wanted to tell. so we've just got werewolf chuck instead.
> 
> this one surprised me, i didn't expect to focus on feelings so much. but i figured that we're probably not ready to read werewolf chuck giving it to oc, so i focused on the morning after.
> 
> enjoy!

The whole wolf thing was something he was fairly used to. After all, he was turned when he was a teenager, having gotten all of the growing pains out of the way while he was still growing himself. It was just another thing about him, Chuck Taylor: Wrestling Werewolf.

Sure, he couldn’t take bookings when it was the full moon and there was that whole ‘beast inside of him’ thing that he was probably supposed to be a little more bummed about, but he had other shit inside his brain that was definitely worse than the fact that he was a big dog sometimes.

If he was being honest, it was kind of cool sometimes. His wolf instincts really helped out inside of the ring as well as outside. Like, if Orange accidentally wandered out into the road without looking both ways, he’d be right there to pull him back, which was good because it was something he did pretty frequently. Plus, he could smell good pizza from like four blocks away, so it really helped in his daily life.

There were some weird things of course, his urge to protect his friends and bond with a pack could be overwhelming sometimes, but wrestling sort of hand delivered him a pack. In a way, Trent and Orange had become his pack, he felt the desire to keep them safe so deep in his bones that it sometimes got in the way of his daily life. But, whatever, he was just being a good friend with an added wolf-y element.

So, yeah, he was pretty used to this whole wolf business. It wasn’t new or even particularly exciting, it was just a thing about him, something they could joke about on Being the Elite or for JR to give slightly wrong information about on commentary.

Still, sometimes shit happened. Chuck couldn’t really control that wolf part of him, even though he had a decent handle on it, it still had a mind of its own.

The day after the full moon was usually about slowly piecing what he had done back together, usually running through the woods if he thought ahead or napping on the couch next to Orange if he forgot about the full moon, Orange’s small hands soothing and soft as he stroked through his fur. Harmless wolf fun, hanging around, being a big weird dog man, it was all good.

He woke up and the feeling of dread hit him like a truck, deep in the pit of his stomach. Instantly, he knew that something wasn’t right, that he had fucked up, and it really didn’t take him long to figure out why at all.

Because he wasn’t alone in bed. Right next to him, snoring softly, pink skin covered in nasty looking bite marks, was one Orange Cassidy. And it was obvious what they had done from the moment his eyes landed on him, especially the mark at the back of his neck.

Chuck had claimed him. And he knew it from the moment he looked at him because the wolf part of his brain rumbled contentedly, clearly very pleased with itself. If he still had a tail, it’d be wagging a mile a minute from how happy that part of his brain was.

The Chuck part of his brain? Yeah, that part was completely fucking terrified. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, tried to pretend that it wasn’t a thing, the wolf parts of his brain really liked Orange. Like really, really liked the guy, since the moment he laid eyes on him. Chuck spent literally their whole friendship trying to hold the wolf part back, maintain a regular, respectful friendship.

And, well? It lasted around fifteen years before the wolf part of him won.

His brain started to race. He was already so much bigger than Orange, his wolf form is even larger. Chuck liked to think that he wouldn’t take advantage of him, wouldn’t use his size and strength to just _take_ what he wanted, but he was practically a wild animal man in that form.

He recoiled in horror at the thought, gasping sharply as his brain ran away with it. Orange was startled by the motion, shifting and slowly waking up. He groaned, sleepy hand coming up to rub at a particularly nasty looking bite, and Chuck was fully convinced that he was the worst human and werewolf on planet earth.

But then Orange was turning over onto his side, blue eyes peering up at him, a sleepy smile crossing his face. His hand came over, patting at Chuck’s arm and trying to pull him down.

“Morning. C’mere.” He said, pulling him weakly.

Chuck was too stunned to resist, letting Orange pull him down. He wrapped his body around him and Orange sighed, content. The wolf in his head was content too, sending off happy signals to the rest of him, pleased over keeping his mate, _god_ , his _mate_ , safe.

“Um...last night, did we…?” Chuck said, trailing off lamely.

Orange huffed out a soft little laugh, fingers coming up to run over Chuck’s arm slowly.

“Yeah.”

“Was it uh...was it good?”

“Yeah.” He said, again, a little sharper.

He sounded pissy about it, pushing his hips back to try and coax Chuck into grinding against him. The wolf in him wanted to take him, pin him down, and fuck the shit out of his hot little mate, but he needed to know that it was okay. His hand slid down, gripping Orange’s hip and holding him still, ignoring the frustrated growl in his head.

“No but like...was it good? Like was it okay, did you uh...want to do it?”

God, he was so lame. But he needed to know that he didn’t take advantage of the guy that he was now bonded to for life.

Orange turned slowly, laying on his back and looking up into Chuck’s eyes. Chuck sort of wanted to look away, too scared to find out the answer, but he knew that he needed to know. Because, if he did take advantage of his friend, he knew that he’d have to spend the rest of their lives together trying to make up for it.

“Yeah, Chuck. I wanted you...I _want_ you,” he said, voice soft but serious, “I don’t really know what it means to be your mate, but you asked and I knew that I wanted to do it. So I said yes.”

Chuck sagged with his relief, grinning down at his mate. God, his _mate_ , that’d take some getting used to. But it was true, they were mates, and...and he was happy about it. Beyond the wolf part, the human part of him wanted Orange like that too.

Hell, he could admit it now. The human part of him wanted him before the wolf did, was captivated by that pretty blond guy he had seen all those years ago. He just didn’t know that Orange wanted him too.

Maybe he should’ve just asked. That definitely would’ve been better than agonizing over it for fifteen years, holding back parts of him that didn’t need to be held back.

And maybe he should tell him that, tell him that he’s wanted him for forever. Find out if Orange had wanted him since day one, find out just how stupid they had both been.

Later. For now, he still had to be a little stupid.

“You banged a wolfman, that’s so gross, dude.”

“Shut up.” Orange said.

But he was laughing, leaning up and pressing their lips together, so Chuck figured that everything was probably going to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the next works in the event. find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
